Hetalia - The Double Canadians (Season One)
by ShadowNinja298
Summary: This is the newer version of the last Hetalia series I did. This series is about a few new nations learning the way of life. The main nation of the newbies is East Canada, which is known by many different other nations . East Canada is 19 years old, which also has four brother, which is also nations. Please give a like or favorite the story and subscribe my youtube channel.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING****:** This story has strong language and some Yaoi and Yuri moments. So beware of this story

**Hi guys ShadowNinja here with another story/series. This is the newer version of the Hetalia series I did. So I hope you guys enjoy the series and follow or favorite. Plus this is in your opinion.**

* * *

><p><em>Hetalia - The Double Canadians (Season One)<em>

Chapter 01 - Meet The New Countries

"Hey there dairy, hows it been. I'm East Canada, a girl who is 19 years old. I love to joke around with my friends and drinking. I have two blood brothers named West Canada and America. West Canada is 22 years old and is the calm brother. He likes to relax a lot and loves animals. America is also 22 years old and is the more hyper brother. America loves joking around (Like Me) and hanging out. I also have two-step brothers, England and Scotland. England is 24 years old and is the downer brother. I know it sucks balls. England loves magic and fighting France. Scotland is 26 years old and is the creepy brother. He loves to bother England and scaring me. Which is fucking weird. Also I have a friend named Cape Verde, and she is also 19 years old. She likes traveling and hanging out. So yeah I have four brothers that I so so like, but Scotland is a fuck no." A girl wrote in her history dairy, then walked with West Canada to a world meeting with Cape Verde.

Meanwhile the allies and the axis are waiting for East Canada. "DUDE ENGLAND." America screamed, with happiness. "What, America." England said, with a confused tone. "East is coming man, and I fucking missed her." America said, then smiled. "So what, you git." England said, then fixed his hair a bit. "She is the girl you watched when I was 10 years old." America said, then slapped England's face. "HEY. That girl." England said, then tried to remember her. "Germany, can't you wait." Italy said, then hugged Germany. "I'm fine with it." Germany said, then looked at Italy. "So this Canadian is okay with you two assholes." China said, then laughed. "Plus I remember this girl a little." France said. "Dudes so you guys don't remember mine little sis." America said, then looked at France and England weirdly. "So this new girl is your sister America-san." Japan said, then smiled. "Yeah she is." America said. "No shit America she is also my step sister." England said, then stood up. As England stood up, the doors opened and East Canada walked in.

As England stood up, the doors opened and East Canada walked in. "Sup East Canada here." East Canada said, then smiled. West Canada walked in after Cape Verde quietly. "SISTER." America cried, then hugged East Canada. "America is that you." East Canada said, then smiled. "Yeah it is." America cried, while smiling. "Iggy, I missed you." East Canada said, then ran to England. "Thank you England for the past." East Canada said, then hugged England. "Wha." England said, then started blushing. "Frenchie." East Canada said, then smiled. "Hey East." France said. "How the fuck does everyone knows this bitch." China said, then walked towards East Canada. "Fuck I can't say it." China thought, then smiled. "I'm China, and I'm part of the allies." China said, then shake East Canada's hand. "Hi China, I hope I can be one." East Canada said, then smiled. Italy walked towards East Canada, then smiled. "I'm Italy, and I love pasta." Italy said, then smiled. "Hi there Italy, I'm East Canada." East Canada said, then shake Italy's hand. "Everyone knows who you are ass." China said, then started shaking. "I know Chinese faggot." East Canada said, then smiled. "You ass." China said, then tried to punch East Canada. Everytime China throws a punch, East Canada passes them. East Canada grabbed China's arms, then knees him in the stomach. "FUCK." China screamed, after East Canada knees him. East Canada noticed Japan, Germany, and Russia then walked towards them. "Hey what is your name sir." East Canada said, then smiled. "What the fuck, she isn't scared of Russia." Everyone said, expected Russia, East, and Cape Verde. "I'm Russia." Russia said, then shake East Canada's hand. "Nice to meet you Russia." East Canada said, then smiled. East Canada bowed, then walked towards the empty seat next to England.

After the meeting East Canada went to England's house. "England, can I come in." East Canada said, while knocking on the front door. "Sorry, I will be there in a sec, doing magic." England said, while behind the front door. "YOU LOCKING DOORS ENGLAND." East Canada screamed, then punched the front door and a hole formed. France walked behind England, then hugged him. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME." England screamed, then started blushing. "Yo Iggy." America said, then broke the font door, then hugged him. "America don't call me that." England said, while tying to get out of America's hug. "Poor Iggy." East Canada said, then started laughing. "I going to fucking get you East." England said, then chased East Canada around. "This is like back then." East Canada said, then knees England's stomach. "GG Iggy." East Canada laughed, then patted England's head. "Dam, you haven't changed a bit East." England said, then hugged East Canada. "Okay Iggy." East Canada said, then smiled. "Don't call me that East." England said. "Well it does reminded me about when you were a little child." England said, then smiled.

A few days after East Canada was at England's house, she was introduced to Denmark, Norway, Finland, Iceland, and Sweden. Plus she is with England, and America. "This is the Nordic Five." England said, then smiled. "The nations are Denmark, Norway, Iceland, Finland, and Sweden." America said. "I know who they are you idiots." East Canada said, then smiled. "Don't call me idiot, you bloody git." England said, then made a fist. "Don't call me git then, okay Iggy." East Canada said, then laughed. "Fuck you East." England said, then did a face palm. "Sorry I think it will be painful." East Canada said, then laughed. "Okay, okay. East introduce yourself okay." America said, then pushed her near the Nordic five. "Sup you guys, how was it been." East Canada said, then smiled. "Good my old traveler." Denmark said, then hugged East Canada. "What the fuck, she knows them." England thought, then is mouth started twitching. "Norway, my man." East Canada said, then smiled. "Hey East, you grew a lot." Norway said, then high-fived East Canada. "Yo Denmark, you still dating Norway." East Canada said. "I still am." Denmark said, then smiled. "Finland the claws, how's it been. Still with Sweden." East Canada said, then hugged Finland. "I'm been doing great, and I'm still dating Sweden." Finland said, then laughed. "America, does she know Spain, Romano, Netherlands, and Belgium." England said, then looked at East Canada. "I don't think so Iggy." America said, then smiled. "Don't call me Iggy." England said. Norway walked towards America and England. "America are you sure." England said, then he noticed Norway. "Hey Norway you been with East, when she was little right." England said. "Yeah I was, so." Norway said, then fixed his hat. "Okay do you know if she knows Spain, Romano, Netherlands and Belgium." England said, then grabbed Norway's shoulders. Norway turned his head away from England. "I don't believe so England." Norway said, then looked at England. "Are you sure Norway." England said, then shake Norway. "I'm sure okay." Norway said, then grabbed England's hands, then toke them off. "East we are going to introduce you to four other countries." England said. "Okay Iggy." East Canada said, then walked towards England.

On the next day East Canada was induced to Spain, Netherlands, Romano, and Belgium. Also she is still with England and America. "East, meet Spain, Netherlands, Belgium and Romano." England said, then smiled. "I know these nations you git." East Canada said. "Hello that's my word." England said, then shake East Canada. "East go say hi." America said, then pushed her towards the four other nations. "Spain, my bastard." East Canada said, then high five Spain. "It's be a good time with you." Spain said. "Romano. Sup man." East Canada said, then smiled. "Hey you Canadian bastard. I missed you." Romano said, then smiled. "Great, she know's these nations too." England said, then started twitching. "Plus she knows all the other nations. But I thought she will not know the Nordic Five and these four." England said. "True Iggy." America said, then smiled. "You know I don't like to be called that. You git." England said, then started laughing. "Oh shit. Iggy are you okay." America said, then poked England. "How's it been America, do you want a cupcake." 2P England said, while twitching and then started laughing. "England stop your scaring me." America said, then slapped 2P England's face. 2P England disappeared and England returned. "What happened America." England said, while fixing his hair. "Nothing major." America said, then hugged England. East Canada noticed America and England, then she walked towards them. "Is England okay America." East Canada said, then poked England's head. "I'm fine, you git." England said, then smiled. "Yeah yeah." East Canada said, then looked at England weirdly. "England went to his 2P version." America said, then smiled. America leaned towards England's mouth, then kissed him. "I hope you will not become that again." America said, then smiled. "YAOI MOMENT." East Canada screamed, then started laughing. "That's not funny, you git." England said. "Also America why did you kiss me." England said, while blushing. "It's because I love you Iggy." America said, then smiled. "Don't call me Iggy America." England said, while still blushing. "Iggy is okay now." East Canada said, then smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of the new version of the HTDC(Hetalia The Double Canadians)series. So you guys know this in your guys opinion. Give this series a favorite or like.<strong>

**Stay Tuned for Chapter Two.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warning**__**: **_May content many swears, and yaoi or yuri scenes.

**Heyy guys ShadowNinja here with another chapter of Hetalia - TDC. I hope the last chapter is good and same with this chapter. I hope you guys like or favorite, plus this is in your opinion.**

Chapter 02 - Siblings Can't Get Along

East Canada is walking with England and Scotland, so the three can have a better sibling relationship. "So East how's Romania." Scotland said, then slaps East Canada's back. "I'm not dating Romania no more." East Canada said, then punched Scotland's stomach. Scotland started laughing, then pokes East Canada's cheek. "Don't touch me." East Canada said, then kicks Scotland on the nuts. East Canada walked off to the park near by. "East come back here." England screamed, then pointed to the ground. While East Canada is walking, she flipped off England. "I fuckin hate this." East Canada screamed, while flipping off England. "Holy shit, she changed." Scotland said, then looked at England, in a shocked face. "She didn't she just hate you." England said, then face plumed himself. "Well the last time i saw her was when she was 9." Scotland said, then smiled. "That was 10 years ago, you git." England said, then started twitching. "Hey don't call your older brother git." Scotland screamed, then pointed at England. "I can call you anything I want." England said, then made a fist.

While East Canada was walking she bumped into Denmark and Norway. "Hey East, do you want to get drunk." Denmark said, then sided hugged East Canada. East Canada can see England still in the distance, then she flipped off England in the distance. "I can't now, because of stupid England and Scotland." East Canada said, then made a fist. "Oh yeah I almost forgot today she had to get along with Scotland." Norway said, then tried to remember when West Canada saying it. Denmark and East Canada noticed the bad touch trio in the distance. "Are enemies are here." Denmark screamed, then grabbed his metal rod. The rod became a hammer, while East Canada was grabbing her metal rod. East Canada's rod became a mini gun. Norway noticed East Canada and Denmark with their secondary weapons. "What the fuck are you guys doing." Norway said, then grabbed his metal rod. "The bad touch trio is near." East Canada said, then charged with Denmark to the trio. "Really." Norway thought, then his rod became a giant sword. Norway soon followed them towards the trio.

Spain, France, and Prussia noticed Denmark and East Canada running towards them, then they grabbed their metal rods. Spain's rod became a battle-axe, France's rod became a rifle, and Prussia's rod became a shotgun. The three countries ran towards Denmark and Norway, then the trios started fighting. East Canada was fighting Spain, Denmark was fighting France, and Norway was fighting Prussia. East Canada noticed that Spain was blushing. "What the fuck Spain." East Canada said, then looked at Spain weirdly. "Come get me Norway." Prussia laughed, then aimed his shotgun at Norway. Norway ran towards Prussia, with his sword ready to stab. East Canada set magic into her mini-gun, then started shooting it. Also the bullets have the power of bombs of lighting, fire, and water. One of the bullets hit the ground, then it blow up, making lighting, water, and fire shooting up in the air. "Holy shit, run." France screamed, then ran away with Prussia. Spain stayed so he can talk to East Canada.

Spain started walking towards East Canada, while smiling. "Good battle, East." Spain said, while walking towards her. "Thanks." East Canada said, then smiled back. Spain puts his hand on East Canada's head. "East do you want to hang out with me and Romano, at my house tomorrow at 12." Spain said, while blushing. "Sure, I have nothing to do." East Canada said, then walked off with Norway and Denmark. "Thank you East." Spain thought, then walked off to France and Prussia.

Meanwhile the battle was going on. "Scotland, fuck off." England screamed, then punched Scotland's mouth. "Be nice to your older brother." Scotland said, then blocked the punches. "Plus that doesn't hurt." Scotland laughed, then kissed England's mouth. "What the fuck Scotland." England screamed, while blushing. England headbutts Scotland's stomach. Right before England headbutts Scotland, Scotland puts his hand on England's forehead. "Your that weak." Scotland said, then started laughing. "I will kill you Scotland." England screamed, while trying to punch Scotland. Scotland grabbed a cigarette in his pocket, then lighted it up, then started smoking. "Your still trying to kill me, Shorty." Scotland said, then smiled. "Don't call me shorty." England screamed, then tried punching Scotland again. Scotland got rid of the cigarette, then pets England's head. Also he still had England trying to punch him. The two countries heard a bullet blew up, then stopped. "That's East fighting the bad touch trio." England said, then ran towards the fight. Scotland grabbed his metal rod, then turn it to throwing knives. After that Scotland followed England to the fight.

When England and Scotland got to the scene, the fight was over. "Oh hey there England." Denmark said, then smiled. "Denmark where's East." England said, then looked around. "She is right here." Norway said, then waved at England. "Hi there Iggy and Scotland." East Canada said, then walked towards them. "Hi there Tiny." Scotland said, then smiled. "Don't call me tiny, Scotty." East Canada said, then flipped off Scotland. "That's it East, you are getting captured." Scotland said, then chased East Canada. East Canada started running away from Scotland. "Norway what happened, to make the fight start." England said, then looked at East Canada. While Norway was talking, Denmark noticed East Canada was being chased by Scotland in the background. "That makes perfect sense now." England said, then looked at Denmark. "Come here Tiny." Scotland screamed, while chasing East Canada. "Never." East Canada said, while running away from Scotland. Scotland stopped, because he knew East Canada is going to make a circle. When East Canada was running towards Scotland, Scotland grabbed East Canada. After that Scotland hugs East Canada, then kisses her neck. "What the fuck." East Canada screamed, then trying to be released by Scotland.

After that the three siblings went to England's house to eat dinner. Scotland and England are in the kitchen . "Scotland I'm making fish and something else." England said, then looked at Scotland. "If I wanted fish. I can just ask Ireland or East to open their legs." Scotland said, then stick out his tongue. "Jeez of course you will say that." England said, then sided. Ireland and East Canada was by the walls towards the kitchen. "Why does Scotland say stuff like that." Ireland said, while shaking. Scotland grabbed England's arm then pulled England towards him. Scotland hugged England, then kissed England on the mouth. "Why do you do this." England said, while blushing. Scotland looked at the floor, then at England. "The reason is so I can piss you off, shorty." Scotland said, then smiled. "Lucky I have Scotland's metal rod." East Canada said to Ireland. The metal rod became a pistol, and Ireland's rod became a hammer. The two girls walked in the kitchen, then went behind Scotland. Ireland hits Scotland on the back with her hammer. "That's what you get for being a freak." Ireland said, then walked off. "So you can't have your metal rod." East Canada said, then stick out her tongue, then walked off. "Let me guess, Ireland heard me." Scotland said, then blood started coming out of his mouth. "Yeah." England said, then smiled.

**I hope you guys enjoy the series so far. This is your opinion and your way of laughter. Stay tuned for chapter three of Hetalia - TDC. **

**Note - Russia was here.. ^J^ (Just Kidding)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Warning**__**: **_May content many swears, and yaoi or yuri scenes.

**Heyy guys ShadowNinja here with another chapter of Hetalia - TDC. I hope the last chapter is good and same with this chapter. I hope you guys like or favorite, plus this is in your opinion.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 03 - Spain Got His Wish<p>

Denmark and Norway is walking to East Canada's house. "Norway." Denmark said, then grabbed Norway's hand. "Yeah. Wait are you drunk." Norway said, then looked at Denmark weirdly. "I love you." Denmark said, then smiled. "Yeah he's drunk." Norway thought, then started blushing. Denmark hugged Norway, then smiled. "Okay." Norway thought, while blushing. "Wait did he say I love you to me." Norway said, then smiled. Denmark kissed Norway on the mouth. Norway hugged Denmark, while blushing. After that they continued walking towards East Canada's house. Norway holds Denmark's hand, then smiled. "I can't believe he said that." Norway thought, while smiling. "I love you too." Norway said, then started blushing. When the two countries was close to East Canada's house, they saw West Canada running into the driveway. After that they saw Belgium running after West Canada. "Why the fuck is Belgium here." Norway thought. Denmark started laughing randomly, then picked up Norway. "Hey I'm strong." Denmark said, then smiled. "I almost forgot he is drunk." Norway thought. Denmark walked to the front door of East Canada's house. He still had Norway in his arms. Denmark headbutts the front door, then blood started streaming out of his head.

East Canada opened the door, then smiled. After that East Canada opened her eyes, then looked at the two countries weirdly. "What happened." East Canada said, still looking at the two weirdly. "Denmark is drunk." Norway said, then blushed. "Easy said, and you guys are taking me to Spain's house right." East Canada said, then smiled. "Yeah." Norway said, then looked at Denmark. Denmark kissed Norway on the month again. "Really." East Canada said, then looked at the two countries weirdly again. Norway started blushing. "Anyway let's go." East Canada said, then walked out. "West I'm going to Spain's for a bet, and congrats on being a boyfriend for the first time." East Canada screamed, then smiled. "Canada has a girlfriend." Norway said, then looked at East Canada weirdly. "And can you put me down Den." Norway screamed, then is put down by Denmark. "Yeah it's Belgium." East Canada said, then smiled. "Oh wow, congrats to him." Norway said, then smiled. "Hey Norway, say a swear." Denmark said, then smiled. "Why." Norway said, then looked at Denmark. "Because you look pissed." Denmark said, then smiled. "Fucking Sweden." Norway screamed, then made a fist. "Don't fuck Sweden, fuck me." Denmark said, then poined at himself. "See how stupid Denmark can be sometimes." Norway said, then pointed at Denmark. "Yeah I can see." East Canada said, then looked at Norway. Denmark hugged Norway, then started crying on his shoulder. "Denmark where leaving now." Norway said, then pets Denmark's head. "Okay." Denmark said, then walked off. The other two countries followed Denmark to Spain's house.

The three countries are halfway there two Spain's house. "How far is Spain's." Norway said, then looked at East Canada. "He lives next to Germany's." East Canada said, then smiled. "Really." Norway said, then looked at East Canada. "Yeah really." East said, then started laughing. "Hey look it's Spain." Denmark said, then started running. After a few steps Denmark fell. The other two countries walked towards Spain, and left Denmark behind. Denmark got up and ran to Norway and East Canada. "Oh here's Spain's house." East Canada said, then pointed at Spain. "Hey." Spain said, then waved. "Germany lives right there." Spain said, then pointed at Germany's house. "Oh, anyway bye East." Norway said, then walked off with Denmark.

"Hi East." Spain said, then jumped down off his porch. After that, Spain hugged East Canada, then walk into his house with East Canada. "Where's Romano." East Canada said, then looked at a window. "He is inside the house." Spain said, then smiled. East Canada read Spain's thought, then started blushing. "Spain do you love me." East Canada said, then looked at Spain. "Maybe and how do you know." Spain said, then started blushing. "I have ESP remember." East Canada said, then smiled. "I forgot." Spain said, while blushing. "It's fine if you do." East Canada said, then smiled. "Okay." Spain said, then the two walked into Spain's house.

Romano is in the kitchen cooking. Romano looked at Spain and East Canada. "East did you find out he has." Romano said, then Spain's hand was on Romano's month. "She knows." Spain said, then walk into the living room. "I read his thought." East Canada said, then walked into the living room. "Hi East." Spain said, with his face covered by a pillow. "Hey Spain, sit up." East Canada said, then smiled. Spain sat up, then looked at East Canada. East Canada leaned towards Spain's mouth, then kissed him. Spain started blushing, then closed his eyes. "East what the." Spain said, while blushing. "Are we dating now." East Canada said, then smiles. "I don't know." Spain said, then looked at East Canada. "Wrong answer Spain." East Canada said, then smiled. Spain hugged East Canada, then said "Yeah.". "Your 23 right." East Canada said. "Yeah." Spain said, then smiled. Spain kissed East Canada on the mouth, then the cheek.

Romano walked in, then noticed Spain hugging East Canada. "Congrats you wine bastard." Romano said, then smiled. "Hey he has me now." East Canada said, then smiled. "Funny thing Canada is dating Belgium." East Canada said, then smiled. "I'm dating England, right now." Romano said, then smiled. "You must be kidding, i thought England is dating America." East Canada said, then looked at Romano. "No I'm not kidding, they broke up a few days ago and America is dating Ireland." Romano said, then looked at East Canada. "Oh wow." East Canada said, then smiled. "Also England is coming." Romano said, then walked into the kitchen. "I don't care if he comes." Spain said, then kissed East Canada's cheek. "I know you don't care." Romano screamed. "East are you sure you like me." Spain said, then put his head on East Canada's shoulder. "Yeah I'm sure." East Canada said, then hold's Spain's left hand.

The door bell rang and Romano opened the door. "Oh hi England." Romano said, then smiled. "Hi Romano." England said, then smiled. "You can come in." Romano said, then smiled. England walked in, and then Romano closed the door. "I love you." Romano said, then smiled. "Love ya too." England said, then smiled. Romano hugged England, then kissed England's cheek. After that, Romano walked towards the stove. England grabbed Romano's arm then pulled Romano towards him. England leaned towards Romano's mouth, then kissed him. Romano started blushing, then closed his eyes. England walked into the living room. "Iggy, I missed you." East Canada said, then hugged England. "Oh I sis, I didn't know you came." England said, then smiled. "You said came." East Canada laughed, then fell laughing. "Of course you, Scotland and America will laugh if I say that one word." England said, then looked at East Canada. "Say a swear." East Canada said, then laughed. England flipped off East Canada. East Canada flipped off England back. England walked into the kitchen. East Canada got up and walked towards Spain. Spain got up and hugged East Canada. Spain kissed East Canada, then smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter or any chapter. Stay tuned for Chapter four, and this story is in your opinion...<strong>

**Note - Russia wasn't here.. ^J^**

**Also I know there's many errors in the story... :/ **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Warning**__**: **_May content many swears, and yaoi or yuri scenes.

**Heyy guys ShadowNinja here with another chapter of Hetalia - TDC. I hope the last chapter is good and same with this chapter. I hope you guys like or favorite, plus this is in your opinion.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 04 - Congrats On Having Scotland<p>

East Canada, Greenland, Denmark, and Norway are walking to their next class at the World School. As they were walking they saw Scotland. Greenland stayed still while blushing, and everyone else is walking. East Canada stopped and looked at Greenland. "Are you okay Greenland." East Canada said, then looked at Greenland. The other two walked to East Canada and Greenland. "He's speechless." Denmark said. East Canada read Greenland's mind. "I hope no one knows I have a crush on him." Greenland thought, then looked at East Canada. "What the fuck Greenland." East Canada said, then looked at Scotland. "Denmark and Norway run that way." East Canada said, then ran down the hall, with Denmark and Norway. "Good luck." Norway screamed, while running away. "Hey guys." Greenland screamed. Scotland walked towards Greenland, then smiled at Greenland. Scotland stop in front of Greenland. "Meet me here at 10:45 at next club block okay." Scotland said, then pets Greenland's head, then walked off. "Okay I will." Greenland thought, then smiled. Greenland walked towards his class.

It's now club block, and Greenland ran to the magic club, where East Canada and Norway was, and where that hallway is. In the magic club, East Canada is looking around and she found a teaser. "Hello there teaser." East Canada said, then grabbed the teaser. "Who's teaser is this." East Canada said, then looked at Romania and Norway. "It's England's" Norway said, then looked at East Canada. "And shouldn't touch it." Romania said, then looked at East Canada. "Bitch please I'm East Canada." East Canada said, then walked towards England quietly. East Canada is now behind England, and she turns on the teaser. East Canada smiled, then she shocked England on the back with the teaser. "Fuck you England." East Canada said, then smiled. "What the fuck." England screamed, then try to grab the teaser. Greenland opened the door, and saw East Canada teasing England. "Oh hello there Greenland." East Canada said, then smiled, still teasing England. "Why are you here." Norway said, then looked at Greenland. "The reason is that the hallway right here, I have to be there at 10:45." Greenland said, then smiled. "Well it's 10:45 now." Romania said, then looked at Greenland. "Oh right, wish me good luck." Greenland said, then walked out. "It must be Scotland wanted to talk to him." East Canada said, then smiled, still teasing England. "Stop with the fucking taster East." England said, then grabbed the teaser out of her hand. "Where did you find it." England said. "Right there." East Canada said, then pointed where she found it. "East check if it's my back is red." England said. East Canada pulled up England's shirt, then knees his back. "Nope." East Canada said, then walked towards Romania. "That hurts you fucking bitch." England screamed, then made a fist.

Greenland is waiting for Scotland in the hall. Scotland is walking towards Greenland, while smiling. "Hi Scotland." Greenland said, then smiled. "Come with me." Scotland said, then grabbed Greenland's left hand, then walked with him. Greenland started blushing, then smiled. Greenland and Scotland stopped at the end of the hall, and Scotland started blushing. "I can't hold it in no more." Scotland said, then grabbed Greenland's hands. "I love you Greenland." Scotland screamed, then hugged Greenland. Greenland started blushing, then looked at Scotland. "I have not told the truth, I have a crush on you." Greenland said, then smiled. "Really you do." Scotland said, then looked at Greenland. "Yeah." Greenland said, then smiled. Scotland leaned towards Greenland's mouth, then kissed him. Greenland started blushing, then closed his eyes, then hugged Scotland, while he was being kissed by Scotland.

Meanwhile East Canada and England was in the magic club. "Scotland toke my cousin." East Canada said, then looked at England. "We are chasing them." East Canada said, then ran out. "East." England said, then chased East Canada. East Canada went behind a wall that was by Scotland and Greenland. Scotland kissed Greenland on the mouth, while England went next to East Canada. "Stop mouth.." East Canada said, but was disturbed by England. "Don't say anything." England said, while covering East Canada's mouth with his hand. "Okay I won't." East Canada said, then smiled. "Your going to do something." England said. "Yeah I am." East Canada said, then smiled. "Yaoi moment." East Canada screamed, then her mouth was covered by England's hand.

Spain is walking with Romano to a club and East Canada noticed Spain. "Spain." East Canada screamed, then leaped on to Spain, and they both fell. "Romano come here." England said, then looked at Romano. Romano ran to England. "Yeah." Romano said. "Stay here." England said, then looked at Romano. "Okay."Romano said, then sat next to England. Romano kissed England on the cheek, then smiled. "Love you." Romano said, then smiled. "Love you too." England said, then smiled back. "I surprised those two aren't caught yet." England said. East Canada smiled, then got up and ran to England and Romano, and same with Spain. "Why the fuck is Spain here." Scotland thought, then hugged Greenland. Scotland started walking towards Spain ran to. "Come Greenland." Scotland said, then Greenland walked with Scotland. Scotland looked at the hall where Spain ran in, and saw East Canada, England, Romano and Spain. "Oh hi there Scotland." East Canada said, then smiled. Greenland soon looked at the four countries. "You were spying on me." Greenland said, then started blushing. "Why are you worried about me, when I'm older then you." Greenland said, then looked at East Canada. "I'm 24 not 14." Greenland said, then started crying. "Sorry Greenland." East Canada said, then walked off with the other four countries.

After the four countries left, Greenland started blushing. "I thought you where around East Canada's age." Scotland said, then looked at Greenland. "Everyone thinks that." Greenland said, then leans on Scotland. "I love you." Greenland said, then started blushing. Scotland started blushing, then grabs Greenland's hand. Scotland pulls up Greenland's hand, then kissed it. Greenland started blushing, then started crying again.

England, Spain, Romano, and East Canada are walking around the school. "Holy shit, that was the first time he said something like that." East Canada said, then looked behind her. "True." England said, then looked at Romano. Romano leaned towards England's mouth, then kissed him. "Yaoi moment." East Canada screamed, while pointing at England and Romano. Spain kissed East Canada on the mouth, then East Canada started blushing. "straight moment." England screamed, then started laughing, while pointing at East Canada and Spain. East Canada flipped off England, and at the same time England flipped off East Canada. Romano hugged England, then kissed him on the neck. "I love you, Romano." England said, while blushing. "That's so kawaii." Scotland said, while walking towards them, with Greenland in his arms. "Oh shit." England said, still blushing. "So I never heard you were dating Romano." Scotland said, then smiled. "Oh blood it." East Canada said, then smiled. Spain kissed East Canada on the mouth, then the neck. "What the fuck." East Canada said, while her face is turning red. "You love that don't you." Spain said, then smiled. East Canada is still blushing from what happened, then smiled. "And I never knew you are dating Spain." Scotland said, then puts down Greenland. "Oh shut the fuck up." East Canada said, while blushing. "She blushing so much and we only been dating for a month." Spain thought, then smiled. East Canada read Spain's mind, then she started blushing more. "No you are not doing that." East Canada said, then starts running away from Spain. Spain started chasing East Canada, while smiling. "Stay away from me." East Canada screamed, while blushing. Romano kissed England on the cheek, then smiled. The four other countries watched East Canada being chased by Spain. "Let me love you." Spain screamed, while running after East Canada. "No." East Canada said, then stopped. Spain hugged East Canada, then they both fell over. Spain kissed East Canada on the mouth, then french kissed her. "straight love, it always get you." England said, then walked off to his next class. Romano followed England, because they are going to the same class. Scotland walked over, then lightly kicked Spain off of East Canada. "We need to get to our next class." Scotland said, then walked off with Greenland.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of Hetalia - TDC. Stay tuned for the next chapter. That you for your time and enjoy your day. <strong>

**Note - Russia wasn't here.. ^J^**

**My Youtube Link: **** user/ShadowNinj**a298

**Note - It comes out as Soul Blades..**


End file.
